


A Black Among Wolves

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Remus and Sirius don't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Ophelia Celestia Black has lofty ambitions. At the start of her fifth year she makes a few new goals for herself besides recieving as many OWLs scores as reasonably possible. Step One: Catch notorious serial murderer and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Supporter and father, Sirius Black Step Two: Be rewarded with an Order of Merlin: First ClassStep Three: Restore Honor and Glory to Noble and Most Ancient House Black. She was not expecting Professor Remus Lupin.
Relationships: Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger
Kudos: 3





	A Black Among Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. Uh blame Remus Lupin tiktok for this.

Ophelia Celistia Black sits by herself in a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn’t empty due to her forethought and her cousin’s strict punctuality training. No it was empty because no one wanted to sit with the daughter of an escaped felon. Her having the stature of an ogre doesn’t help the matter, neither does the resting face of Count Orlok. 

She picks up the Daily Prophet from the floor, that was dropped by a first year in their haste to run away from her. Andromeda told her to avoid the newspaper and focus on school work. Ophelia never liked rules, especially those given to her by Andy. Why is it important to make the bed every morning? Everyone gets back into bed at the end of the day so it’s pointless. 

Ophelia stretches out and sits with her back against the window taking up the whole seat, her feet dangling off. She unfolds the Daily Prophet and is greeted with a photograph of her father, shaking, and screaming. Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban!, the headline read. She tosses the paper and runs her fingers through her own hair, much like her father’s it’s unruly and long. Maybe she should have taken Andy up on a pre-Hogwarts haircut. It’s her fifth year, she should at least have fun. Or at least what Andromeda considers fun, and that meant friends and dating. 

Ophelia would rather play quidditch, guitar,and experiment with potions that have a date with a boy in Madam Puttifoot’s Tea Shop. The sheer amount of bows, lace, and dollies made her want to vomit. She’d leave the dating to the likes of Lavender Brown. A sweet girl, Ophelia observed, but has awful taste in boys with few and far between thoughts behind their eyes. If she were to date anyone, they would have to be kind,and smart. Also more importantly someone that Andy and Ted think is a good person. Her family may be small but it’s the only one she has. 

The door slides open and Draco stands with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. 

“What do you want?”Ophelia looks away from the paper and towards the door. 

“Just wanted to see if the rumors were true.” Draco looks around her compartment. 

“What rumors?” Ophelia asks. 

“That you had something to do with his escape.” Draco looks back to his friends and waves them off. 

“ I didn’t...I just found out.” Ophelia leans back with her arms behind her head. 

“Well isn’t it obvious what he plans to do?” Draco leans against the door. 

“You think he’s going to abduct me.” Ophelia riffles through her bag. 

“Just don’t try and find him.” Draco warns. 

“Why not?” 

“My mum asked me to warn you.” Draco shrugs. 

“Always do what mummy tells you.” Ophelia teases. 

“At least I have a mother.” Draco snaps. 

“That was low, even for you.” Ophelia says, with a flick of her wand the door slides shut and locks in Draco’s face. 

Ophelia rests her head against the window, looking out at the passing trees. The train stops abruptly and she bumps her head. As she looks towards the door, Ophelia sees a black figure at her door and feels as though she’s jumped in the Great Lake. The chills shoot down her back. Tears start to well in her eyes. Ophelia doesn’t know why she should be crying, right now. She never took many of Draco’s insults to heart. But maybe he’s right, maybe if Ophelia were different or better. Her mother would be the one to take her to the Express not a cousin of her deadbeat father. She appreciates Andy but it isn’t the same. 

Ophelia sees the figure leave her door and the tears stop. She pulls out a handkerchief from her breast pocket and daps at her eyes. She sniffles and then opens a small glass pot of crystallised pineapple. A few of these might help stave off hunger until the Great Feast. Ophelia cracks her knuckles and gets out her Quidditch broom: A relic of the 80s, the Widowmaker, made of black hawthorn, with etchings of ancient ruins, calling upon the Old Gods and Goddess of Victory for their blessing. It once belonged to her Uncle Regulus. He was a seeker for most of his school years. Although she plays Beater, Ophelia hopes he’s a little proud of her, along with her father. 

Rumors circulate in a hushed whisper about a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor and that he was riding the Express. Ophelia thought it was odd, for the past few years professors dropped like flies. Teaching didn’t seem like such a hard job to her, but then again one student in particular has a knack for finding trouble, and his name is Harry Potter. Honestly the boy breathes and he seems to have a new enemy. The boy never spoke to her, probably because his friends don’t like Ophelia. The redhead that Harry was always around belonged to the Weasley family. A great kind family, is how Andromeda had described them, but from what Ophelia saw of them that was a hopeful lie. The twins in her year took pleasure in jeering at the newly sorted Slytherins. She pitied them for a while until the new students began whispering about her and her family. 

She didn’t need many friends in school. Ophelia has better and grander things planned for herself after Hogwarts, she didn’t need to peak, like so many of her classmates. Perhaps she’d apprentice under a great Potions’ master and cure a mysterious ailment or play Quidditch full time. Either she thought her parent’s would be proud of. Although her father might have wanted her to pledge herself to serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ophelia had only heard the story of her father from Ted, Andy’s husband. Andromeda wasn’t very happy that he told her but she does have a right to know why her father is locked up. 

Ophelia thought it was odd that Draco was told by his mother to warn her. Why did his mother care what happens to her? She knew of her relation to Draco but maybe that’s not why Narcissa warned her. Maybe Narcissa is trying to help Sirius on a mission from the Dark one. Wait, those black figures, those were dementors. Ophelia read about them once before Andromeda took her book, gave her a broom and threw her outside with Ted, after she spent nearly a whole summer in her room. Ophelia remembers that the ministry controls them through a complicated set of enchantments. Why would the dementors be on the train unless the ministry assumes Sirius would try to get to Hogwarts? 

She hopes her father isn’t here to kill Harry. Ophelia would like to receive as many OWL scores as she can reasonably achieve. Those scores will put her into advanced classes and then she could graduate with multiple NEWTs. Her father murdering Harry would surely cancel the examinations. Ophelia sits up straight when an idea flashes in her head. She’s going to find her father and turn him into the ministry, thus destroying the followers of the dark ones plan, and perhaps even being rewarded with an Order of Merlin: First Class, being honor and glory back to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. After being awarded, she won’t even need to become an apprentice, Ophelia knows everything she’ll even need to know.

The only problem with this plan: how do you trap a serial murderer,who helped He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named, kill James and Lily Potter? 

Ophelia snaps her fingers while murmuring ideas to herself before stopping. “Obviously with bait, but who.” 

“Harry.” She answers her own question.


End file.
